


Heat and Hormones

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Heat Cycles, barry puts lup out of her (horny) misery, oh this is just porn lol, spell fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A new cycle presents new challenges. Namely, a spell that fucks with hormones.Lup's lucky - her heat cycle had finished right before the mission began, and elven cycles are three years long. Long story short, she's not had to deal with getting so fucking horny she can't function in 40 years. Just her luck that, when it finally happens, Barry Bluejeans is there to see it.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Heat and Hormones

The spell flies over Barry’s head and he curses, dropping into a crouch to hide behind the dumpster. He looks across at Lup, prone behind a garbage bin on the opposite side of the alley, and winces. Behind them is a chain-link fence, in front of them is a gang of a dozen aggressive magic-users.

This fight doesn’t look good for them.

They’d landed on this plane just weeks prior, but in that time they’d already lost Magnus and Davenport. Magnus had been hit, square in the chest, by a curse, just minutes after disembarking the ship for the first time. Lup had finished off his attacker with relative ease, and at first Magnus had seemed fine. A slight fever, some sweating, dilated pupils - Barry and Merle had looked him over and decided he was fine.

Within hours, the man had attacked and killed Davenport. Barry doesn’t like to think about it. It was pretty gruesome.

They’d strapped him down, studied him in closer detail. His hormones were all over the place, affecting his brain chemistry, creating mood swings and mindless violence. Within hours, he’d burnt himself out - literally. Magnus’ core temperature had risen and risen until he’d just dropped dead.

Lup and Barry were forced off the ship on a supply run. They desperately needed food; the last cycle had been desolate and empty and they’d already been low, so they’d headed into town. Unfortunately, it seems like the urban dwellers are no more peaceable than the guy they’d met in the field they’d parked the Starblaster in.

Another curse, the same glittering silver light that had afflicted Magnus, strikes the dumpster, and Barry grimaces. They’re pinned down in an alley, and there’s a door on his side, but Lup can’t make it without crossing the alley. She’ll be hit for sure.

“I’ll cover you,” he says. “On three, make a break for the door. I’m right behind you, okay?” She nods, looking grim. He can tell she’s done the same grim math he has; she doesn’t have a hope. “One, two... three!” He hurls a fireball down the alley, following it up with whatever spell comes to mind in the moment. Anything,  _ anything,  _ to get Lup out.

It doesn’t work.

Their assailants fire blindly through the storm of fire Barry’s hurling their way, and one beam of light hits Lup square in the chest. She goes down like a sack of bricks.

“Shit, Lup!” Barry yells, and grabs for her, pulling her behind the dumpster with him. Her eyelids flutter and her breathing quickens, but then she blinks and her face looks suddenly normal.

“Fuck, that hurt,” she says. There’s a second of silence, even as those curses rain all around. He looks at her. She looks at him. “Bear, you - you’ve got to leave me. I - I’m gonna kill you. You know I will. You - you have to go. I can hold them off.”

He shakes his head. “Fuck, no. We don’t - it might not affect you! We don’t know -”

“Barry, it’s already affecting me,” she pulls his hand to her forehead, and sure enough, she’s burning up. “Please. I don’t want to kill you.”

He grits his teeth and looks up at the door leading out of the alley. It’s almost taunting him; so close and yet so far. “I won’t leave you,” he says, and pulls her up.

They stumble for the door, ducking under the flying light, and Barry casts a quick spell. The door bursts open, and he quickly spins, casting an illusion to make the door look like any other stretch of wall. Hopefully, their attackers won’t see - 

The alley is suddenly full of people. They look around, and don’t see through Barry’s illusion.

“They’ve escaped! Fan out, they have to be nearby!” The man Barry takes to be the ringleader yells, and the men run back out of the alleyway, yelling to each other all the way. Barry closes the door and mutters a spell to seal it.

Barry’s got bigger things on his mind, though, and he turns back to Lup. She’s sat on a table, looking slightly woozy.

“Lup, I - I’m not losing you so soon after Magnus,” he says. “Please don’t argue. Look, I’ll - I’ll tie you down. I - I’ll try to save you. Maybe it’s reversible since we got to it so soon.”

She sighs, looking away. “Barry, I -”

“Lup, please. Let me have this.”

“Okay,” she says. “Got any rope?”

Barry looks around the room for the first time. It seems to be an apartment; all one room, with a double bed, a kitchen area, and a large table. There’re no windows. By the looks of it, it’s been unoccupied for some time. There’s a thin coating of dust on every surface.

He turns to the kitchen area, rooting through drawers until he finds some cooking twine. “Uh, I - the bed might be more comfy than the chair, Lup.”

She smiles, sadly, and lies on the bed, her hands above her head. He wraps the twine around her wrists and the headboard, and then her ankles and the foot of the bed. He raises a hand and casts a quick strengthening spell on the twine, experimentally tugging it. It seems secure. She chuckles, despite herself. “This isn’t how I pictured it when I imagined you tying me to the bed, babe.”

Barry knows he’s blushing, even in the circumstances. He decides it’s best to just skim over that comment. “Uh, do - do you want some water? Uh, food? Anything?”

“No, I’m okay for now.” she says. “Could you cast something to cool me down?”

He casts a chill touch on the dishcloth and places it on her forehead, and she moans. “Thanks.”

He sits on the bed next to her. “How - uh, how do you feel?”

It’s - a weird feeling. Almost familiar, but she can’t place a finger on how. There’s a heat in her stomach, and her mouth is going dry. She can feel herself sweating, despite this plane’s cool clime, and the cool rag on her forehead isn’t doing much.

She looks up at Barry, and replies, “uh, not too bad.”

He smiles, nervously, and it ignites butterflies in her stomach.  _ Aw. He cares so much. _

Oh, shit. It - it can’t be that. No way.

Oh, no, it’s definitely that.

There’s something unreadable on Lup’s face, so he steps back, watching as she rubs her legs together. “Are - are you okay? I didn’t tie your ankles too tight?”

“No, no, that’s not it,” she mutters. “Just uncomfortable.”

He leans in and casts remove curse. It hadn’t had any effect on Magnus, but hope springs eternal, right?

Lup licks her lips and stares up at him, with an almost predatory look in her eyes. “Hey, Lup, stay with me, okay? Please, Lup, please. I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not gonna lose me,” she says, and something in her voice sounds so sure.

He looks at her, confused. “How do you know?”

She knows because she’s felt this before. Once every three years, to be precise. Or, more accurately, once every three years - until forty years ago.

She’d been damn lucky that her last heat cycle had been just before the mission began. She’s  _ insanely  _ glad that she doesn’t have to suffer through it every cycle. Instead, regen resets her body clock, and she’d gotten used to not having to deal with the insane horniness that came from it.

Normally, she’d take a pill and eliminate the symptoms. Obviosuly, that’s not possible now. Otherwise, she’d go out, get laid, and nip the problem in the bud. It’s not seeming likely, when everyone on this plane is a murderous asshole. And the only other person available is Barry Bluejeans, and - and - and she doesn’t want to risk what she’s beginning to think they might have one day by jumping his bones in a lust-addled craze.

She’s gonna have to deal with this the old fashioned way - ride it out.

She rubs her legs together, savouring the delicious friction, and realises that she’s sopping wet. Her panties are already soaked. Fuck. Maybe she’s not gonna be able to just wait for it to be over.

“Barry, you - you should go.”

“Lup, I’m not leaving you to die! No way. I’m staying right here. Even - even if there’s nothing I can do, I can stay with you,” he says, resolute.

She bites her lip so hard she tastes blood, and tries to wipe it away before remembering her hands are literally tied. Oh. Barry Bluejeans had tied her down. No wonder she’s so godsdamn horny. “Barry, please, I don’t - I don’t want you to see me like this. Please, please, go.”

“Lup, I can’t -”

She emits an entirely involuntary wail, and he flinches. “Barry,” she pants. “Barry, Barry.”

“I’m here, Lup, I’m here,” he says, rushing to her side, and she winces. As much as she’d probably love him for that under normal circumstances, it’s not what she needs to hear right now.   
“Barry, I’m not - I’m not gonna kill you,” she says. “The spell - it fucked with my hormones, but - but it kickstarted my heat cycle.”

He takes a step back, his eyes wide, staring down at her. “I -” He doesn’t continue, instead letting his mouth hand open.

“Barry, I - there’s two options here,” she says. “You - you leave. I ride it out.”

He blinks, and it seems like his brain has finally rebooted. “Or?”

“Or you come down here and you  _ fuck me!”  _ She practically shouts, the words a desperate plea. “Gods, Barry, I can’t stop thinking about - about you, I - I need you, I want you so bad, please.” She can feel herself losing the power of speech to the mind-clouding lust that’s overtaking her, and so she desperately tries to make her case before she loses her mind.

He steps back and looks away, his face unreadable. “Lup, I can’t - I can’t take advantage of you -”

“Barold, you would be doing anything but. I have thought about you fucking me  _ every single godsdamn  _ time I’ve jerked off for, like, a decade. Barry, nothing would make me happier than your dick between my legs right  _ fucking  _ now.”

_ Christ. _

What’s a guy meant to say to that? Especially a guy who’s been hopelessly in love with the girl shouting it at him for the last forty years?

Lup’s looking at him with undisguised lust, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel the same. But, she’s - she’s not in her right mind, right?

“Lup, I don’t - this wouldn’t -”

“Barry, Christ, what do I have to do? I’m tied to this fucking bed with my legs spread and I’m  _ begging  _ you. What do you need? You want me to tell you how I’ve imagined it? Barry Bluejeans, I’ve thought about taking you in every way a girl can take a guy. I want you to fuck me, to fucking  _ pound  _ me, I want to ride you, gods, I want to suck that dick, please, Barry, let me  _ out.” _

Well, he’s convinced.

He reaches down, nervously untying the twine tying her hands to the bedposts. She surges upwards, capturing his mouth in a kiss, leaving her hands still tied together in her desperation.

His mind blanks. He’s kissing Lup.

Her tongue slips into his mouth, urgently, exploring, running across his teeth, tasting him. He’s mostly pliant, at first, but quickly starts to kiss her back, running his hands across her back.

Then she palms his dick through his jeans with a hand, and he gasps, pulling back from the kiss involuntarily. She grins at him, all teeth, the way a predator smiles at its prey. “Good?”

He can only grunt at the sudden pleasure, and she says, “untie me, babe, and it can be a  _ million  _ times better.”

He fumbles with the rope, but eventually her hands are free. As he unties her legs, she pulls her shirt over her head, and he gets his first look at her tits.

Wow, he thinks. And that’s before she unclips her bra.

Her legs free, now, she surged forward once more to kiss him, and grabs one hand and places it on her right breast. She moans into his mouth at the contact and kisses him with renewed vigor, clawing at his waistband.

He takes his hand from her chest, ignoring her desperate keen, and unbuckles his belt, then unzips his pants. Her hand grasps for his dick like it’ll save her life, and he gasps at the sensation of her rubbing him through only the thin fabric of his boxers.

“Take this off,” she says, pulling at his shirt. “Take it off, take it off, take it off.” It starts to become a mantra, and he quickly pulls it over his head. She takes the opportunity to pull her leggings off, and Barry is stunned by what he sees.

Lup is - she’s in front of him in just her panties, now, and they don’t leave much to the imagination. They’re so soaked as to be sheer.

She grabs his hand and guides him to her. “That’s for you,” she murmurs into his mouth. “All for you, Barry.” His breath catches in his throat as he touches her. She moans, and tilts her neck to one side. “Barry, bite me.”

She doesn’t have to ask twice; he pulls his mouth from her lips and kisses down her neck, eliciting a groan from her he passes over her collarbone, and then he nips at the soft skin where her neck meets her shoulder as he runs his fingers over her dripping panties.

Her hand reaches for his cock again, but this time she’s had enough of playing; she pulls his boxers down and grasps it, running a finger gently over the tip before wrapping her hand around it and pumping once. He bucks his hips and gasps.

“Harder,” she pants, and he’s not sure which he means, so he bites down harder on her neck and pushes his fingers and her panties slightly inside her. She moans, loudly, and he captures her beautiful mouth in a kiss. She pulls away after just a second, though. “No more games.”

She tugs at his pants, and he stands to drop both his jeans and his boxers in one swift motion. She winks at him, her lips pursed with lust, and turns, standing on her hands and knees on the bed, her pussy aligned with his dick.

“Fuck me, Barry, please, gods.”

He puts one hand on his dick and the other on her hip, guiding his tip to her entrance, and he asks, “are you sure?”

She can’t answer for a second, but he’s already pretty certain of her answer by the way she bucks her hips back against his shaft, rubbing her cunt across his tip. “Christ, I’ve never been more sure of anything, pleeeaaseee.”

He starts to push himself inside her, and for a second, neither of them breathe. It’s heaven; Barry’s suddenly sure he’s dreaming. No way is this real. It’s not possible.

Then Lup breaks the spell. “Barry, fuck, don’t go easy on me, fucking rail me, please, gods, please.”

So Barry does.

She’s plenty wet, so he slams himself to the hilt. He guesses she enjoys it from the way a yelp forces its way past her lips, and the noise is so hot he feels his cock twitch inside her. He pulls back out and thrusts in again, establishing a quick rhythm. A rhythm she matches, pushing back against him as he thrusts into her. She yelps every time he thrusts, and he’s sure he moans a couple of times, too, but he can’t really tell; his mind has gone utterly blank.

“Fuck, Barry, scratch me,” she says, between moans. He rakes his nails across her ass, and she exhales a long, drawn-out moan. “Harder, fuck.” He does it again, hard enough to leave angry red welts. She starts to say his name, over and over like a chant, and he surmises she’s close.

“Lup, fuck, I’m not gonna last,” he pants out.

“Come in me, babe, please, please,” she begs. “I want to feel you, need you to - fuck, Barry!”

Her arms give out and she falls flat on her face, her ass still in the air. She shakes as he continues fucking her, gripping her hips to get better purchase, and he grunts and thrusts as deep as he can manage as he finally comes.

He pulls out and sits on the bed next to her. “Wow,” he says.

She rolls over to lie on her back, but says nothing.

“Lup, are you - are you okay? I - oh, fuck, I’m sorry.”

She looks at him and laughs. “Sorry? Babe, that was, like, the best fucking sex of my life. I was trying to imprint the moment in my mind.”

“Oh,” he says. “You - don’t regret it?”

“Regret? Fuck no, Barold, you get a gold star,” she smiles, but, as she looks down at his softening dick, her face falls. “Aw, I wanted to go again.”

He laughs. “Jesus, you’re insatiable. Give me, like, five minutes. Maybe less, when you’re flashing those lethal weapons in my face.”

She laughs, cupping her tits. “Thanks, I worked hard on them,” she says. “Although, speaking of your face…” she indicates her cunt. “I can think of somewhere you could put it while we wait.”

He doesn’t say a word, leaning in to kiss her lips again. She enthusiastically kisses back, and he brings a hand to her pussy, pushing a finger in. She sighs, rolling her hips to meet it, and he moves down to kiss her neck, her collarbone, her tits. He kisses down her body towards his eventual destination, across her stomach, her upper thigh, and finally, he licks her slit from bottom to top and she gasps, balling a fist in his hair. He dips his tongue inside, tasting her, and she heaves a heavy sigh, but he quickly pulls his tongue away to circle her clit. Barry slides his finger back into her, joined with a second, and she groans again.

He bends his fingers upwards, and she bucks as he finds her g-spot. He finally stops teasing with his tongue and flicks across her clit, and she bucks again, this time with an added gasp. He looks up to her face as he continues, and it’s the most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen. Her eyes are rolled back in her head, her lips parted slightly, her head tilted backward in pleasure.

She starts to clench around his fingers, and Barry knows what’s coming. Lup is. He flicks her clit one more time with his tongue, and she comes undone in his hands.

Her hips tilt upward, her mouth emits a whine, and she yanks his hair but he doesn’t mind. It’s entirely worth it.

“Fuck,” she says, when she comes down from her high. “Fuck.”

He laughs. “You’re repeating yourself.”

She fake-scowls at him. “Stand up, it’s your turn. We’ll see how you like it.”

“Very much, I’d imagine,” he says, and she laughs.

“Sounds about right.”

He stands up, and it’s her turn to kiss him, one hand on his once again hard cock. She strokes it lightly, and he can already feel his breathing quickening. She mimics his earlier actions, kissing down his neck, nipping at the soft skin, and then down his body until she’s kneeling and his dick is on her eye level.

“Mmm, hello,” she says, and plants a kiss on the tip.

“Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck.”

Lup raises an eyebrow at him. “Now who’s repeating themselves?”

Any smart comments he might’ve had in reply disappear as those lips close around his dick and his mind goes blank once more. She ever-so-slowly inches down his shaft, running her tongue along his length the entire time, and moves a hand to grab his base. She pulls back, twisting her hand as she does so, and he sucks in a ragged breath. “Shit, Lup,” he moans, placing a hand on her head, tangling his fingers in her hair as she releases his dick with a  _ pop  _ before taking it back in again.

His hips buck, and he opens his mouth to tell her  _ stop, he’s close,  _ but she’s already released him. “Nuh uh, babe, I wanna have some more fun first. Lie down.”

He does so, lying flat on his back, his dick pointing straight upwards. She gives it one last kiss on the tip before straddling him, using her hand to line his cock up with her entrance. She gives him a grin before slamming herself down on him, taking him to the hilt in one thrust. They both moan in perfect synchronisation.

She takes a second to adjust before slowly grinding her hips. Again, Barry’s struck by the idea that this can’t possibly be real, he can’t really be fucking Lup. But then, the evidence is right in front of him.

He brings a hand up to her clit, one thumb slicking itself in her wetness before rubbing over it, lightly at first and then harder. Lup keens, and her hips move ever faster over his dick. Barry rubs circles into her clit as she bucks forward and back, the friction driving him ever-closer -

And thankfully Lup comes. Her movements become more and more jerky, and she gives a cry as he bucks his hips up into her, drowning out the lewd sound of their hips slapping together.

Her breathing finally stabilises, and she laughs, leaning down to kiss him, his dick still inside her. For a second, he’s content with the kiss, but then his dick takes over again, and he places one palm flat on her back to hold her in position while his legs move to provide stability, and he thrusts his hips upward and into her. She gasps into his mouth, and he groans, speeding up, fucking into her with a desperation he’s never felt before, and then -

He grinds his teeth as his vision turns white and his mind goes blank. When he comes to, Lup’s still straddling him, kissing his jaw, one hand on his chest and one tangled in his hair.

“So,” she says. “That was pretty good.”

He laughs. “You reckon?”

“Well, you  _ did  _ come twice.”

“Hold on! You came - uh, three times?”

She waves a hand, dismissing the comment. “Details, details. It’s not important.”

He chuckles, and leans up to kiss her, but he pulls back in confusion when she stiffens. “What’s wrong?”

“I - I don’t want this to change anything,” she says, softly. “I want us to still be friends.”

He blinks in utter disbelief. “Lup, this - this changes everything.” She looks away, but he continues. “Lup, you said - you said you’ve thought about me every time you’ve jerked it for a decade.”

“I -”

“I’ve been doing the exact same shit,” he continues. “We could’ve been doing this the whole time! I don’t wanna go back to doing that. This is way more fun.”

She laughs, and kisses him again. “You’re right. It really, really is. Maybe next time, you can take me out for dinner first, mkay? It’s not every day cha’girl gets magically horny.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” he grins. “I was just wondering if I could learn that spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading. This is my first foray into porn, so I really hope it was good/sexy/anything. Please leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
